This Forbidden Act
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: What does it feel like to have your blood consumed by the lowest of vampires? She knows. Oneshot. YukiXZero.


He drank from her body as if it were a holy chalice, treasuring each crimson drop that came from the expanse of life beneath her skin. Almost every night now he took her for himself, ravished her hungrily as if no other food could satisfy his starvation.

First he would let her know just how hungry he was. Sometimes he would hint to her lightly, catch her hand in the bathroom they shared or send her that look of pleading and desperation that he could no longer control. At other times, his need was too great, and he would pin her to the nearest wall and stare into her eyes until she nodded as a sign of her permission. And then he would lower his head to her neck and let his tongue caress her, sliding over her so gently and seductively, a skill he had never known before his true instincts had blossomed.

His sharpened fangs would sink slowly into her, breaking the skin easily to glide past her veins. That was the painful part, when he first came inside her and hesitated a mere second to allow the blood to start to flow.

And then he would drink. Before she knew it, he was guzzling down the blood with such intensity and passion she could hardly keep up with the pace. She heard it being sucked in by him, gushing out of her neck to cascade down his own throat by the quart. His long, nimble fingers would wrap around her wrists or curl around her waist or fist in her dark hair. It varied where he touched her, but his body was always against hers, pressing himself to her greedily as he drank.

Oh, it was heavenly, too.

The feel of his fangs inside her sent her nerves tingling, and nausea came with an overwhelming sense of ecstasy. Knowing that this _vampire_ was her best friend seemed to make the situation even more delicious, how romantic and ironic it appeared. He would drink, and drink, and she would hold on to him in fear of loosing touch with herself, of falling to far into the pleasure he created for her unintentionally.

It surprised her that this forbidden act would feel good, but it did, and with no uncertainty about it at all. It shot jolts of erotic pleasure through her system, filling her veins with divine craze that she could only handle when she closed her eyes and just let herself _feel_. Feel his fangs inside her, his body moving against hers, his fingers grasping her, his tongue licking her, his silvery locks tickling the nape of her neck, his lips sucking at the holes in her skin...

Then it was over, much too quickly. She would be exhausted and completely unfulfilled, and yet he refused to touch her again until his new instincts drove him to her again. Secretly, she longed for his senses to craze him, force him to his knees with this insatiable hunger he had to feed. It was too amazing to ignore, and having him drink from her blood was honestly one of the best things she could ever do.

She could only hope it would not end.

* * *

**This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, and it was completely unintended. It just simply wrote itself. I was re-reading the first four volumes - sadly, the only ones I have obtained as of yet - and I had the urge to write. So, I sat myself in front of the computer and typed away for a good half hour, and this is what I got. You know what it is, but I will explain anyway. I wondered what it would be like for Yuki when Zero drank her blood, so I wrote a little thing that hardly captures all the emotion and adrenline, but I wanted to show how the act was so overwhelming she could only pick up on the main aspects of sacrificing yourself. **

**I'm planning on writing a KanameXYuki fanfiction next, as I prefer that pairing much more over this one, though I do love Zero. It will not at all be soon, but I hoped you enjoy this one. Review to let me know. Also, if you think the rating should be bumped up, please tell me. I thought T was appropriate due to the blood and detail, but there was no mention of anything sexual, so please give your opinion. **

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
